


Lunam Ignis

by indigo5



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo5/pseuds/indigo5
Summary: MitsuSara one-shots of various length, set during the genin period of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations.Rated teen for canon-typical themes.Marked complete because I don’t have more stories planned. I'll add new one-shots to this collection.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uchiha Sarada
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected winter storm leaves Mitsuki and Sarada stranded in a cave. Mitsuki has to think fast to help Sarada stay warm.

When Suika informed Team 7 they would split up for today’s mission, Mitsuki was disappointed to learn he was not paired with Boruto. Sarada, however, boasted that their half of the mission would be completed quicker without Boruto’s antics. As usual, Sarada was correct; together they managed to apprehend the rogue ninja and turn her over to local authorities before lunch. Unfortunately, neither genin expected a fast moving storm to blow in from the Land of Snow during their trip home. The rapid onslaught of icy wind made travel impossible, and lead to their current predicament: sheltering in a cave for the night to wait out the storm.

Mitsuki stands at the mouth of the cave, frowning as he watches trees whip around in the cold wind. He wonders what Boruto would do if he were with them as he watches the sun set behind the clouds. Surely he would find some way ti make their stay in the cave more interesting. “Do you think Boruto and Konohamaru-sensei made it back to the village?” He asks his partner as he retreats into the cave.

“I hhhh-hope so. Or at ll-least found a more comfortable place to shelter for the night,” Sarada answers shakily.

Mitsuki observes his companion when he sits beside her. Sarada is shaking, rubbing her hands over her bare arms and legs in a desperate attempt to warm them. It does not appear to be working. Her skin is more pale than usual, and she can’t keep her teeth from chattering. Mitsuki starts to worry as he recalls the early signs of hypothermic shock. Pale skin and uncontrollable shaking aren’t enough for a diagnosis, but he’s still concerned for his teammate. He needs to warm her up quickly, and without proper winter gear, or even materials to sustain a fire, he’s left with one option.

“Sarada, come sit with me before you freeze.” Mitsuki says, beckoning her toward him.

“Yeah, okay,” she answers, crawling toward him without her usual sarcasm. Mitsuki does not believe that to be a good sign. Instead of dwelling on matters out of his control, he undoes the belt around his kimono when Sarada reaches him. Before she can question him, Mitsuki pulls her toward his chest and wraps her into fabric with him. He shivers as her cold hands brush against his undershirt, but wraps his arms around her anyway.

“Warm. Sss-so warm. Hhh-how are you so warm?”

“Insulated lining,” he answers, tugging at the fabric surrounding them. “Helps to keep the cold out.”

“W-wow, your parent really d-does think of everything,” Sarada teases through chattering teeth. Mitsuki hums in agreement and pulls her closer, tightening the fabric around them. Increased shivering is a normal response to a rapid increase in temperature. It’s a normal response, he knows this, but knowledge alone can’t banish his concern as she shivers violently beneath the heavy cloth.

“Ss-sorry for st-stealing your warmth,” she says quietly.

“I don’t mind. It’s better than having a frozen teammate, right?” he asks, chuckling in spite of their situation. Sarada giggles with him and rests her head against his shoulder. Responding positively to humor is a good sign, and he takes that as evidence that the cold has not impeded her mental process.

“You’re right, as usual,” she answers. “But I’ll fall asleep like this."

“Really? But you’re still shivering,” he observes. On cue, her entire body spasms against him, trying to acclimate her to his body heat.

“Can’t help it. You’re warm. It’s nice,” she mumbles sleepily, yawning to prove her point.

“Then sleep. I’ll keep watch.” Mitsuki answers softly as he watches her settle against him.

“Okay, don’t have to tell me twice. Goodnight Mitsuki,” she says with a smile before closing her eyes.

“Goodnight Sarada.”

She’s asleep in no time, leaning heavily into Mitsuki as her breathing evens out. The cold is unyielding, but she finally stops shivering as the evening turns to night. Mitsuki watches her sleep through the howling storm, checking her hands and face for signs of hypothermia every few hours. He finally relaxes when he feels warmth radiating from the spot where her forehead rests against his neck.

“You’re finally warming up, Sarada,” he says with a small smile. “You were right as usual. your warmth is nice, too. Perhaps missions without Boruto aren’t so bad after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chapter 2: Room for two" is a sequel to this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Room for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Chapter 1: Warm."
> 
> Mitsuki offers Sarada his kimono on a chilly night. Sarada has to make sure he stays warm, too. 
> 
> Featuring Boruto, Konohamaru, and mentions of Naruto movies.

“And then when the mask comes off he looks just like dad!” Boruto shouts enthusiastically, waving his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

“Seriously?” Sarada deadpans as she rubs her hands together and puts them closer to the fire. She knows she should start carrying warmer clothes with her, or at least a jacket. There’s plenty of room in her bag for a summoning scroll, after all.

“Right?!” Boruto continues, either unaware or unaffected by Sarada’s lack of enthusiasm. Luckily for her, Mitsuki is interested enough for the both of them, judging by his awed reactions to the goofy story. Part of her thinks that he’s just reacting that way for Boruto’s benefit, since the both seem to be more over-the-top than normal. She knows they deserve it tonight, so she lets them have their fun. It’s been a grueling week for all four of them.

“Are you even listening Sarada?” Boruto whines. She glowers at him as another cold wind tears through their camp, stirring the fire before her.

“Yeah yeah, looks just like Lord Seventh or something,” she answers blandly, turning back toward the flames.

“So anyway it turns out this guy is the real Menma and he’s also got a Kurama sealed in him except his Kurama is all like evil and stuff so then they have this big fight and…”

Sarada shivers and leans closer to the fire as Boruto continues with his ridiculous story. Suddenly, she feels a warm cloth draped around her shoulders. She looks up to see Mitsuki wrapping his kimono around her.

“Mitsuki?” she asks, shivering beneath the heavy fabric.

“You need it more than I do.” Mitsuki answers, dismissing her concern with a smile as he returns to his place beside Boruto. He looks strange without the flowing, two-toned robe covering him. Too small in his dark undershirt; too exposed, to the chilly night air.

“You sure?” She asks as she wraps his shirt around herself like a blanket, relishing Boruto’s dumbfounded expression. She imagines Konohamaru-sensei is equally shocked, given the sputtering she hears to her right.

“I’ll be fine. It’s not as cold as last time.” Mitsuki says, smiling again in an attempt to convince her.

“Last time?” Konohamaru-sensei squeaks, definitely shocked.

Sarada ignores him and turns back to Boruto. “Now will you finish up this unbelievable story so we can talk about more important things?”

She watches the shock melt from Boruto’s face as her insulting words register in his brain. “Unbelievable?! My old man said this really happened, ya know!” he shouts.

“Yeah, that’s the unbelievable part.” she drawls, rolling her eyes at him.

After another unbelievable story about some guy named Gelel and some much needed mission debriefing, Team Konohamaru was finally settling down for the night. Sarada insisted upon keeping watch since the guys did all of the hard work on this mission, and the fact that they were too tired to argue reinforced her decision. She smiles as Konohamaru-sensei begins to snore, reminding her that she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway.

Instead, she looks up at the waning moon tucked behind the clouds. It’s not entirely quiet, but it’s the closest she’s gotten since Team 7 left Konoha last week. Even night watch with Konohamaru-sensei was filled with endless chatter. As much as Sarada enjoys the company of her team, she’s found herself missing the quiet peace of her apartment, and the too-tight hugs from her mama after a long day of work. This is the longest they’ve been away from the village in some time, and she’s reminded just how important her daily routines are for her sanity.

A strange sound to her right pulls her from her thoughts. She turns toward Boruto and Mitsuki to see what’s wrong. Boruto is sleeping soundly on his back, but Mitsuki is curled into a ball beside him, trembling in the cool grass. He must be asleep, because he’d never show a weakness like that when awake. Mitsuki is as tough as they come, but even he isn’t immune to the chilly night air. Sarada suddenly feels incredibly guilty for being wrapped in his warm shirt.

“Well, there’s definitely room for two in here. No point in you being cold.” Sarada whispers to Mitsuki as she reaches for him.

In one swift movement, she lifts him, settles him against her chest, and wraps him into the kimono. Sarada watches his brows knit together as his body tries to understand the rapid change in temperature. His eyes blink open slowly, just enough to focus on her face.

“Sarada? What?” he slurs, still half asleep.

“Shhh, I don’t want any frozen teammates on my watch,” she whispers, offering a soft smile. “Go back to sleep,” she adds as she brushes his bangs out of his face.

“Mmm” he hums in agreement as his eyes close. He falls back to sleep immediately as she pets his hair. The tension in his body relaxes as he acclimates to the her warmth. She’s surprised that he warms up so quickly, but remembers that this is Mitsuki she’s holding. Sarada thinks he seems more like a normal kid than an artificially engineered ninja when he’s asleep in her arms. The fact that he trusts her enough to hold him like this makes her smile up at the clouds. 

“That’s my burger,” Boruto mumbles to her right, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Idiot,” she mutters, glaring at the boy beside her. Her glare softens when Mitsuki sighs against her collarbone and moves his head to rest against her shoulder. She smiles down at him, and wonders whether his dreams are as predictable and carefree as Boruto’s. Her reverie is interrupted by a particularly loud snore from Konohamaru-sensei that startles them both.

“Shh it’s okay,” she whispers soothingly as Mitsuki fidgets in her arms. “It’s okay Mitsuki. Just our idiot teammates, that’s all,” she soothes, petting his hair again. Leave it to Boruto and sensei to ruin the moment.

She sighs in relief when he finally stops squirming. His head settles against her chest, and he falls into a deeper sleep than before.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get some payback tomorrow,” she whispers, grinning at their snoring sensei. “If they were shocked tonight, then the looks on their faces in the morning will be priceless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Where's my picture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada smiles when she sees the photos Mitsuki keeps in his apartment, but quickly realizes one is missing.
> 
> Featuring Mikazuki and a bit of angst.

“Mikazuki! I brought you a treat!” Sarada sings as she removes her shoes. She steps further into Mitsuki’s apartment, but the kitty is nowhere to be found. Pouting, she shakes the treat bag to prove her claim.  
“I don’t think Mikazuki is here,” Mitsuki says from the doorway. “I’ll go look at the market. Wait here for us,” he calls from the hallway as he runs toward the stairs.

Sarada sighs and walks into the apartment alone. The place certainly seems more homely since the last time she was here, thanks in large part to the absent kitty. The food dish, litter box, and scratching post don’t take up much space, but the cat toys scattered around the room add a dimension of life that was absent before. A collection of picture frames across the room catches her eye, and she walks over to the bedside table to get a better look.

“These definitely weren’t here last time. Wow, we look so much younger in this camping photo! Has it really been that long?” she asks herself with a smile. 

His collection of photos includes easy days at the academy, memorable missions with friends, and stories she hasn’t gotten out of Mitsuki and Boruto just yet. The longer she looks at the pictures, however, the more she feels something is missing. The framed image of Boruto in the center of the table reminds her of the academy graduation photo she gave out to her friends. A quick scan of the table tells her it isn’t here.

Mitsuki should have one. She remembers giving photos to him and Boruto at Thunder Burger, because Boruto immediately spilled ketchup on his.

“Did Mitsuki give his copy to Boruto so he’d have a clean one?” Sarada worries aloud. “No wait, I gave him a new one after that. So where is it?” she whines, deflating as she looks back at the photo of Boruto.

“I guess it makes sense. Boruto is the sun in his sky after all. C’mon, this is nothing to get upset over Sarada!” She exclaims, clapping her hands onto her cheeks to chase away her negative thoughts. “It’s just a stupid picture anyway, who cares if he kept it?”

She continues to stare at the photos despite herself, hoping hers will appear simply because she wills it so. She doesn’t know how long she’s been staring at the table when she hears the door to the apartment open.

“I found Mikazuki down at the…Sarada? What’s wrong?” Mitsuki asks as he closes the door.

“Oh I, uh” She trails off, unable to tear her eyes from the photo table. She’s surprised Mitsuki noticed from across the room, but then again Mitsuki notices everything. 

“Something is upsetting you,” he says softly as he walks toward her. “What is it?"

“My picture isn’t here. I know he’s your sun, but where does that leave me?” she asks, choking back tears. She pinches her arm to keep them from falling, unwilling to show him how upset she’s become over a stupid photo.

Mitsuki reaches her side, but doesn’t answer her question. She turns to see him staring at the photos with a puzzled expression. Realization dawns on his face, and he reaches for the bag at his hip.

“Do you mean this?” He asks, pulling a small piece of paper from his bag. Sarada gasps as he shows her the academy photo she gave him. “I keep it with me. To answer your question…you’re special to me, Sarada, though I don’t understand how just yet. I thought if I kept this with me, I might figure it out,” he explains quietly.

She can feel his eyes watching her, but she continues to stare at the photo as his words sink in. The paper is yellowed with dirt and tattered at the corners despite the fact that it’s only a year old.

“You really do take it with you,” she murmurs.

“Yes. Though I wouldn’t mind another photo to keep here.”

Sarada blushes at the casual request as she finally looks up at Mitsuki. He’s smiling like he knew she would react that way, and she feels her cheeks getting even hotter. She recovers her wits quickly, though, deciding to earn the last laugh.

“Well I should be able to arrange that, but in exchange I’ll need a picture of you,” she says, grinning as a blush mirroring her own spreads across Mitsuki’s face. Clearly he didn’t expect that response, if his stunned silence is any indication.

The moment is ruined when Mikazuki jumps up to swat the treat bag in her hand.

“Okay okay, I haven’t forgotten,” Sarada lies, opening the bag for the impatient kitty. “And of course, I’ll need a photo of you too, Mikazuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Small potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki keeps Sarada company while she cooks. He learns a little about food and the small talk that accompanies it.
> 
> Featuring Sakura

Mitsuki knocks on the door of the Uchiha residence, wondering whether anyone is home at this hour. He hopes to avoid a trip to the hospital, even just to drop off a package for Sarada’s mother. There’s something unsettling about the people there, despite the fact that he’s stayed several times without incident. When he hears shuffling behind the door and sees the handle turn, he is relieved to have made the right decision.

“Mitsuki! You’re back!” Sarada greets him with a bright smile as she states the obvious.

“I have something from Karin for you and your mother,” Mitsuki tells her, returning her smile as he pulls a small package from his bag.

“Thank you!” she says, accepting the bundle from his hands. “Come on in and sit down! I’m making dinner right now, but I want to hear all about your trip,” Sarada insists, pulling him into the apartment. He is unsurprised by the tidy, well furnished living space given his knowledge of the remaining Uchiha.

“What do you want to know?” Mitsuki asks as he removes his sandals. This the first time he’s been asked about one of his trips to Oto, and he’s unsure which aspects to report. Surely she does not want him to list the barrage of tests his parent conducted during his visit.

"You weren’t gone as long this time, right?” Sarada asks from the kitchen. He turns to see her rummaging through the refrigerator, removing items as she continues her attempt to strike up conversation. “We only took the one escort mission without you.”

“An escort mission?”

"Lord Hyuga requested us specifically,” she explains.

“Boruto’s grandfather?” he asks.

“Yeah! And honestly, he acted more like a grandfather than a clan head during the trip.”

Mitsuki is infinitely more interested in their mission than his routine trip to Oto. Unfortunately for him, Sarada was not so easily deterred.

“Enough about our mission, I want to hear about you! And sit down already, it’s not polite to stand in the doorway when you’ve been invited in, you know!” she chastises, pointing a wooden spoon at him. The ridiculous gesture would be harmless from most people, but Mitsuki knows better than to argue with Sarada.

He walks over to the table, but he’s unable to see past the counter when he sits in the chair. Instead, he rises and walks to the kitchen, looking for a seat with a better view. He opts to sit on one of the counters so that he can watch her prepare the meal. His knowledge of food is limited to hangouts at Thunder Burger, so he’s curious to see what she will do with the assortment of produce and spices she’s laid out.

“So did you get to see everyone?” she asks as she stirs a pot on the stovetop.

“Everyone?” he asks, unsure if Sarada is still asking about his trip, or if she’d changed topics without him realizing.

“You know Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo?” she elaborates as she drops a plate of vegetables into the pot. She is asking about his trip, but the question is no less perplexing.

“Ah. Yes, though I spent most of the time with my parent,” he answers. His attention turns to the empty purple vase beside him, and he inspects it as he considers Sarada’s question. He doesn’t understand why she is interested in who was at the hideout, but expects that to be revealed at a later point in the conversation.

“And how is he?” she asks politely, though Mitsuki can detect a certain amount of resentment in her voice. Sarada’s emotions aside, he has no idea what purpose this question serves. It’s certainly not related to her previous question about “seeing everyone,” and she cannot be aware of his parent’s current projects. On top of that, no one has asked much about his parent before, especially since learning said parent’s identity.

“What do you mean?” he asks, hoping she will elaborate again for him. He traces the crest painted on the vase as he awaits her response.

“Oh you know, is he, uh, doing well? Is anything new happening in his life or- Mitsuki! You can’t sit there!” she shouts. He looks up to see her staring at him, mouth agape.

"Why not?” he asks, baffled by the ever-changing direction of their conversation.

“Because I’m cooking in here!” she shouts, as if that explains everything.

“Oh. Am I in the way?”

“Well no, but-”

“I’ll move if I’m bothering you,” he offers, returning the vase to the counter.

“No. No wait,” she says, and he freezes in place. “You can sit there, I actually don’t need to chop any vegetables tonight, so it’s fine,” she decides before turning back to the stovetop. Mitsuki doesn’t know what vegetables have to do with his chosen spot, but he nods in agreement anyway.

He watches Sarada stir the spoon she left in the pot, and then lift the spoon to her lips sipping slowly from it. Her face scrunches up immediately, but she does not spit the liquid out. Instead, she sips some more, and makes the same face. When she sips the liquid for a third time and reacts accordingly, Mitsuki cannot help but question her.

“What is it?” He asks, trying not to laugh at her odd behavior.

“Something’s missing,” she says distantly. He can tell that she is thinking, but is clueless as to what she is thinking about. Could food really be this complicated?

“Missing?” he prompts, trying to learn more.

“Yeah, it’s a bit too sweet I think. Needs more salt, or maybe just more miso paste,” she explains.

“I thought you liked sweet?” he asks, more confused than ever. Her fondness of sweets was hard to forget, since he and Boruto often find her dining at bakeries and confectionaries with Cho-Cho.

“For desserts, but not for miso soup,” she answers. Her explanation is lost on him as he decides food really is complicated. He watches her squeeze the tube of miso paste into the pot as he tries to collect his thoughts.

“There is a difference?” He asks, unable to stifle his curiosity.

“Well duh!” She exclaims, turning back to look at him. When she sees his face, no doubt revealing his confusion, her eyes light up in some type of realization.

“Mitsuki, you’ve never had miso soup, have you?” she asks.

“I have not,” he confirms, thankful that Sarada finally understands.

“Hmmm well if you can stay for dinner, I’ll make you a small dish to try!” She offers, like it’s the solution to his confusion. It might help him understand the dish, but Mitsuki is still at a loss when it comes to the intricate taste preferences that his friend seems to have. He’s unsure how to answer her right now.

“I mean if you want to, that is,” Sarada continues, pulling him from his thoughts. He looks up to see her staring at the window, away from him. “You don’t have to try it just because I suggested it, especially if you don’t want to,” she mumbles, looking more dejected as his silence continues. Her stiff posture contradicts her words, and Mitsuki has watched her long enough to know the right answer here.

“Alright, I’ll try it.” he decides. When she turns back toward him, her bright smile confirms that he’s made the right choice. “So what is miso soup supposed to taste like, then?” He asks.

“Well it’s always salty, but I make mine more earthy,” she explains as she stirs the pot again. When she turns back to look at him, Mitsuki tilts his head curiously. She sighs dramatically at the expression. “Have you ever eaten anything besides Thunder Burger?”

* * *

Sakura hums softly to herself as she walks down the corridor. She could smell the miso from the staircase, and it’s only getting stronger as she approaches the door. When she steps into her apartment, she hears laughter from the main room, and two voices.

“Sarada, I’m home!” she announces with a smile, wondering who her daughter has over for dinner. As she removes her shoes, she’s surprised to see every seasoning, spice, and sauce they own sitting out on the kitchen counter. Sakura raises her eyebrow as she walks further into the apartment. She is greeted by Sarada and Mitsuki sipping on miso soup at the table.

“Hi mama!” Sarada greets happily. “I’m sorry about the mess, we’ll clean it up after dinner,” she promises as she pours a bowl of soup for Sakura.

“That’s alright dear,” she replies warmly as she sits at the table. “But tell me, just what did you make with all those spices?” Sakura asks as she eyes the bowl in front of her suspiciously. She looks up at the pair when Sarada begins to laugh, and wonders what’s gotten into her mercurial teenager.

“Oh don’t worry, they’re not all in the soup!” she replies, giggling again.

“I’m afraid the mess is my fault, Mrs. Uchiha,” Mitsuki says, watching Sakura carefully. She’s unsurprised by his guarded expression, and is certain he sees through her polite smile just as easily.

“Because I don’t need to eat, I don’t understand much about food,” he continues carefully. “Sarada was trying to teach me about cooking and flavors,” he explains.  
Sakura doesn’t miss the affectionate way his eyes soften when he says her name. It’s subtle, but it’s also the most genuine expression she’s ever seen from Orochimaru’s child. It seems Sarada is in good company tonight.

“Oh, I see,” Sakura answers, offering him a genuine smile of her own. “In that case, you’re always welcome here for dinner, Mitsuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's just me, but I think Mitsuki's lack of knowledge about food is a gold mine for humor and fluff.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. That time of the month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki can tell that Sarada's in pain, so why is he the only one concerned? In other words, Mitsuki learns about menstruation and wonders what he can do to help.
> 
> Featuring Boruto, InaShikaCho, Orochimaru, and Sakura
> 
> TW: Discussion of menstruation. Nothing graphic, but consider skipping this one if periods gross you out.

“Mitsuki? Hello? Earth to Mitsuki?” Boruto calls, reminding Mitsuki of his present company.

“Hmm?” he replies, turning to see Boruto eyeing him with concern.

“Are you okay over there?” Boruto asks, “I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes now, ya know!”

“That long?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at his teammate.

“Okay maybe not five minutes, but don’t go changing the subject!” Boruto shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at Mitsuki. “What are ya thinking about, anyway?”

“Sarada,” he answers truthfully. “I’m going to go visit her now that we’re back. Would you like to come with me?”

“Oh I uh, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Boruto replies uncomfortably. Mitsuki looks up to see Boruto fidgeting with his hands.

“Why not?” he asks.

“Well cause she’s kinda scary right now, ya know,” he mumbles.

“How so?”

“Girls just get like that at their time of the month,” he hears Inojin say from behind them. They turn to see Inojin, Shikadai, and Cho-Cho approaching them. “Be careful, or she might break your nose!”

“Hey, you lucky boys don’t have to deal with all that horrible pain every month, so back off!” Cho-Cho cuts in. “She has every right to punch you insensitive jerks,” she finishes with an angry huff.

“Knock it off you two,” Shikidai cuts in. “We still have to deliver our report. See you guys around. Good luck,” he says with a tired wave. Mitsuki watches them enter the Hokage tower, and then turns back to Boruto.

“So, uh, what are you gonna do now?” Boruto asks. He’s fidgeting uncomfortably again, and Mitsuki’s beginning to wonder why he’s become uncharacteristically quiet when discussing their teammate. They are talking about the same Sarada, right?

“I’m not sure,” Mitsuki answers honestly. He needs time to process all the things that Boruto, Inojin and Cho-Cho have said before he makes a decision. As much as he’d like to ask Boruto more about whatever this is, he gets the feeling that he would be better off figuring it out on his own.

“Well I promised to help Himawari with homework today, so I’m headed home,” Boruto says with his trademark smile. At least his spirits have improved again. “Good luck!” Boruto shouts as he runs off toward his house.

Mitsuki walks toward his own apartment, but is mind is still on Sarada. The others have noticed her in pain, so why are they not concerned? They don’t seem to be withholding information from him, but they clearly understand something that he doesn’t. Unfortunately, their cryptic way of discussing such things gives him the impression that they don’t want to talk about it. As he unlocks his apartment door, he wonders who would be able to answer his questions. Someone with an understanding of human physiology at the least, but he’s more educated on that subject than his peers in the village. He summons one of his snakes when he remembers who gave him that education.

“Mitsuki? Is everything alright?” his parent asks through the snake on his shoulder.

“I need your assistance. Something is wrong with my friend. Everyone else seems to understand what’s going on except for me,” he explains.

“I see. Tell me what’s happening,” his parent answers. Mitsuki is glad to skip the lecture he expected when asking for help. His parent must be in a good mood today.

“Yesterday she was in a great deal of pain, but showed no signs of injury or illness,” he explains. “She denied it when I asked her about it, but then she missed our mission today. I wanted to visit her, but Boruto said it wasn’t a good idea. He wouldn’t say why, though, just that she was ‘scary’ at this time of the month. Some other genin said the same, but they wouldn’t things either.”

Mitsuki waits anxiously for a response. Surely his parent will figure out what is happening. If not…he doesn’t want to consider the possibility.

“You have nothing to be worried about dear,” his parent finally answers. “This is a normal phenomenon for teenage girls. You understand human reproduction, and are aware of the female menstrual cycle, yes?”

“Yes.”

“That is what your friend is experiencing, dear. Based on your description, she is in the menstruation phase of this cycle. I’m told it can be quite painful, but it will pass. Rest helps, and certain medications can alleviate discomfort.”

“Ah,” he answers automatically. The diagnosis fits his observations, and explains his friends’ reluctance to discuss the topic. Despite this, he’s unsatisfied by the implication that it is acceptable for Sarada to be in so much pain. Unsurprisingly, his parent seems to notice.

“Something is still troubling you, Mitsuki. What is it?”

“Is there anything that I can do?” he asks. His parent hums thoughtfully before responding.

“Refrain from snide remarks about her mood. Jiraiya and I learned that the hard way. If she’s even half as strong as Hime, find her something soft to squeeze so she doesn’t crush your hands. Keeping her favorite chocolate and pain killers on hand for such occasions is advised.”

“I see,” Mitsuki answers. He rises from his place on the bed, and walks toward the door. “It sounds like I have some shopping to do. Thank you for your help.”

“I…yes of course, dear. Goodbye,” his parent answers.

Mitsuki sighs in relief as the snake slithers back into his sleeve. His parent was definitely in a good mood today, even willing to provide him real answers instead of riddles. Despite Boruto’s warnings, he decides to visit Sarada and makes his way to the market. Now that he understands the situation, he won’t mind if she throws a few punches at him. He’ll even let them connect if it will make her feel better.

Mitsuki finds painkillers and her favorite chocolates easily enough at the market. As the sun sets, he struggles to figure out where he could find that “something soft to squeeze” his parent mentioned. He scolds himself for not getting more specific details about that particular item. At this point, he’s willing to give up looking and risk Sarada breaking his hands. They heal quickly, anyway. Fortune strikes when he spots a poster advertising merchandise from the fourth ninja war.

“That will do nicely,” he says with a smile as he enters the toy shop.

* * *

“Home at last,” Sakura says with a tired smile as she sets the takeout bag on the counter.

Sarada smiles up at her and she stifles a yawn. On days like these, she’s especially thankful that her overbearing momma notices everything. After a brief visit with a gynecologist, Sarada spent the day reading in her momma’s office at the hospital. Ms. Ino brought them lunch and swapped stories with them about being the only girls on their genin teams. Even after taking a long afternoon nap, she feels weak and tired. Hopefully tonight will be more restful. She’ll have to learn how to cope on future missions, but for now she’s grateful for the calming aura that radiates from her momma. No one else really understands what she’s going through right now, after all.

“I’m going to change into something more comfortable. I’ll be right back,” she says as she walks toward her room.

When she opens the door, she’s greeted by a pile of things that she definitely didn’t leave on her bed. The large plush snake draws her eye first. The indigo scales and green eyes are a near-perfect resemblance of Aoda. When she reaches the bedside, she notices the plush is coiled around a medicine bottle and a box from her favorite chocolate shop. She reaches for the card attached to the box, and gasps when she recognizes the handwriting.

_Sarada,_

_I came by to see you this evening, but you were away. I hope that means you are feeling better. I brought a few gifts that I was told will make things easier, but you are still welcome to break my nose or crush my hand if those options are preferable to you._

_-Mitsuki_

“Oh Mitsuki,” Sarada laughs as tears well up in her eyes. She’s certain that stupid Boruto is to blame for the insinuation that she wants to break his bones. Still, it’s sweet that Mitsuki went to the trouble of gifting these things for her. She laughs again at the mental image of Mitsuki carrying the large snake plush around the village.  
When she feels a hand on her back, she turns to see her momma smiling as she reads the note over her shoulder. Mitsuki may not understand the way that her momma does, but he’s still thoughtful and caring and actually trying.

“How sweet,” Sakura says softly. “Don’t let you this boy get away from you, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Because you're important (to me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slippery new adversary catches Mitsuki in a familiar genjutsu. At the end of the day, Sarada takes it upon herself to make sure Mitsuki’s really alright.
> 
> Featuring Boruto, Konohamaru, and way more angst than the previous 5 stories.

“Get back here you coward!” Boruto shouts angrily, diving into the bushes to pursue their target.

“Boruto!” Sarada shouts angrily as Mitsuki runs after him.

“He’s right. You three should go after him. I’ll catch up after taking care of the big guy,” Konohamaru-sensei orders.

“Got it,” she acknowledges, jumping into the forest after her teammates. She catches up with the boys easily, but doesn’t see the target anywhere in the clearing where they have stopped.

“What’s the deal?” she asks, glaring at Boruto.

“I lost him out here. I guess he’s just sneaky, ya know?” he explains, scratching his head as he scans the clearing for their opponent.

“Get down!” Mitsuki shouts as he throws a kunai toward the sky. Sarada and Boruto dive to the ground automatically, and Mitsuki crouches next to them. They watch as the kunai stops and explodes mid-air.

“What? Why did it do that?” Sarada wonders aloud.

“Don’t you have your sharingan active?” Boruto shouts.

“Obviously, idiot!” She retorts.

“Did you see the paper-bomb kunai that I hit, Sarada?” Mitsuki asks her, tilting his head curiously.

“What? No, I just saw your kunai stop and explode.”

“I thought so,” Mitsuki says as his eyes narrows suspiciously. “We’ve been caught in a genjutsu, Boruto, though I’m not sure when it was cast.”

A slow clap to the left catches her attention. When Sarada turns toward the sound, she sees their target grinning wildly.

“Well deduced, young shinobi. But knowledge alone won’t free you from this genjutsu. And I have plenty of stronger stuff for that sharingan of yours, my dear.”

“Why you!” Sarada shouts as she charges toward him, weaving signs for the fireball jutsu.

“Sarada wait!” Mitsuki calls, but she’s already spitting flames at her opponent. When the jutsu disperses, however, he is nowhere to be found.

“Where did he- ack!” she shouts as she’s grabbed by the hair. “How did you get by my sharingan?” she gasps as the man wraps an arm around her.

“Sarada!” Boruto shouts as he and Mitsuki run toward her. She feels the cold steel of a kunai against her throat.

“Not so fast, boys,” he taunts. They freeze in their tracks as he presses the kunai just hard enough to draw blood. She grimaces at the pain, but focuses on remaining calm. Surely this jerk will give her an opening to strike.

Her teammates lose their calm when her blood drips down the knife.

“Damn you!” Boruto shouts, charging toward them again.

The thug pulls her head back and growls. “Unless you want me to cut open her pretty little neck, you’ll stay right there,” he continues. Boruto stops in his tracks, and the man lets an ugly laugh loose. Sarada has lost track of Mitsuki, but her captor hasn’t seemed to notice his absence. As he continues to laugh, his grip on the kunai loosens.

Sarada takes the opportunity to jab her elbow into his gut, and she jumps away when he releases her hair.

“Now Mitsuki!” Boruto shouts from somewhere beside her. She turns to see Mitsuki wrapped in yellow lightning, diving through the air toward the thug. His expression is murderous, but the thug still seems amused.

“Mitsuki was it? What an interesting name you have, child,” he says with a wicked grin.

Sarada watches in horror as Mitsuki falls to his knees. He cries out in pain and clutches at his head. Sarada is on her feet instantly, but the man reaches Mitsuki first, and hauls him up by his hair.

“I will make great use of you, young one,” he says smugly.

“Not a chance!” a trio of Borutos shout as they tackle the thug to the ground.

Sarada finally reaches Mitsuki, but the other is frozen on his feet and staring blankly at the horizon. His chakra pathways are disturbed, and she suspects it to be some type of genjutsu that doesn’t rely on hand seals. She grabs his shoulder with one hand and makes the sign of the tiger with the other, channeling her chakra through him to break the genjutsu. Much to her surprise, she is transported from the forest to a dimly lit cave.

“Where am I?” She wonders aloud. “Did I get pulled into the genjutsu? Yeah, I think papa said something about being able to break genjutsu with the sharingan this way. But then where is Mitsuki?” On cue, she hears voices from further in the cave. She follows them until the cave opens into a large circular room.

She spots Mitsuki immediately, backed into a corner by a crowd of people shouting his name repeatedly. Some are familiar, like Orochimaru, the fabrication Sekiei, and even Boruto. Others, such as a kabuki masked man, are not.

Sarada runs to him, pushing through the shouting crowd to reach him. She kneels at his side, but he doesn’t seem to notice her. He’s smaller, younger, clad in ill-fitting purple armor and so paralyzed by his fear that he can’t turn away from the crowd. She reaches for his shoulder, praying that the contact will free him from the genjutsu, but he notices her and shrinks away.

“Who are you?” He shouts, recoiling from her hand.

“You know me,” she answers softly, trying not to startle him. “I’m your friend Sarada.”

“What do you want from me?” he asks accusingly.

Sarada frowns at the question. She’s sure that it has something to do with the shouting mob above them, but her priority is freeing Mitsuki from the genjustu first. She weighs her response, hoping to gain his trust with her honesty.

"I uh, well I don’t want anything from you. I came to help you,” she answers slowly.

“You did?” he asks with wide eyes.

“Yes. What do you need from me?” She asks, putting on a small smile in an attempt to reassure him.

“Why?” he asks cautiously, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.

“You’re important to me,” she answers honestly. She worries they could be here forever if she continues to play it safe, and opts for a bolder statement. “I can help you get out of this place if you want me to.”

His eyes widen again, and the shouting seems to get louder. He nods and reaches for her hand slowly. When his hand finally reaches her, she wraps her fingers around his wrist. She’s blinded by the light in the clearing when they return to reality. Mitsuki’s knees buckle, but she catches him in her arms before he can fall.

“Easy there, I’ve gotcha,” she says quietly. His legs stabilize, but he does not remove himself from her embrace. She follows his gaze to the horizon, and wonders what horrible purpose their target had planned for him with such a horrid genjutsu.

“Sarada! Mitsuki!” Boruto shouts, running toward them. Mitsuki flinches at the sound of his name, and she instinctively tightens her arms around him.

“Back off Stupid Boruto!” she shouts angrily and he stops in his tracks.

“What’s the deal!” he shouts back, but Konohamaru-sensei grabs his shoulder before he can continue.

“Let them be, Boruto. Come help me get this guy back on his feet,” he says dragging Boruto away.

With Boruto gone, her attention returns to Mitsuki, who is staring at her in disbelief. She releases that her grip has tightened significantly, and she must be squeezing him uncomfortably tight.

“Ah sorry about that,” she says, releasing him from her grasp. “Are you alright?” She asks cautiously.

“Yes, thank you,” he answers with a smile. “I’m going to go see if Boruto needs help,” he continues, turning away from her quickly.

Sarada follows him towards the others, but she’s not convinced. His answer was a little too automatic, even for Mitsuki. That’s reason enough for concern, and his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes the way it usually does.

* * *

Konoha is quiet tonight, and Sarada is grateful for it. She’s able to take the quickest route to Mitsuki’s place without running into any friends along the way. Catching up with the other genin wouldn’t bother her most nights, but tonight isn’t most nights. She looks up at the crescent moon as she turns down the road to Mitsuki’s place, and hopes that her friend is alright. When she reaches the building, she notices that Mitsuki is standing at the window.

Although she had planned to use the door like a normal person, she decides to scale the wall instead. Boruto’s antics must be contagious, she thinks, as she leaps onto the balcony. Mitsuki doesn’t notice her though, so she taps on the glass to get his attention. He startles at the noise, but still slides the door open for her.

“Sarada? What are you doing at my window?” he asks. Sarada can hear the tiredness in his voice, and see it in his eyes.

“I wanted to check on you,” she explains as she steps into the room. “After everything today, I thought maybe you could use some company. So if you want, we can talk about today or even go out and forget all about it for a little while!”

His only response is a thoughtful hum as he walks over to his bed and sits. She follows, meaning to sit next to him. When he looks up at the window, she is frozen by the expression on his face. His eyes are glassy and unfocused as he stares up at the moon. Sarada has never seen him look so lost and unsure, despite everything they’ve been through together. She shifts awkwardly on her feet, trying to decide what to do. Mitsuki clearly isn’t himself, but she’s not sure her presence is helpful.

“Ah but if you don’t want company that’s okay too,” she blurts out nervously. “I can leave if you want,” she says, sounding more rejected than she means to.

She turns back toward the window to leave, but Mitsuki grabs her arm.

“Wait,” he whispers hoarsely. He’s still staring at the moon, but his expression is pained, mirroring the rejection that she felt seconds ago.

“Don’t go. I’m not… I don’t… stay. Please stay,” he pleads. She can’t remember Mitsuki ever being at a loss for words like this. Hxer response is immediate.

“Of course I’ll stay,” she says softly, trying for the soothing tone that her momma is so good at. “Besides, I came over because I’m worried about you, remember?”

Mitsuki finally looks at her, and the shocked expression on his face breaks her heart.

“You…You’re worried about me?” he asks.

“Yes. Yes I am,” she answers firmly, trying to reassure him. "And I’m here for you. How can I help?”

His eyes widen at her words, as if she didn’t realize what she was asking. She knows he’s not used to needing help, let alone asking for it, so she waits patiently for his answer.

“Well I…” he starts, but his voice trails off as he looks down at the floor. “Never mind.”

“Mitsuki,” she admonishes sharply. She regrets it instantly when he flinches, and curses herself for forgetting the shouting genjutsu phantoms from earlier today.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers as she steps toward him.

When she reaches for him, Mitsuki wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. She gasps in surprise, but makes no move to escape; she had meant to comfort him with a similar gesture, after all. His arms are tense, and she feels his hands tremble against her back. When she drapes her arms around his neck, she feels him let out a shaky breath. The thought that such simple physical contact would cause him so much distress saddens her, and steels her resolve to take care of Mitsuki tonight. When it comes to comforting hugs, she’s learned from the best.

“Hey, you’re ok. I’ve got you,” she whispers, petting his hair slowly to soothe him. He shivers beneath her fingertips, but the rest of his body is beginning to relax. “You’re safe here. I’ve got you.”

Mitsuki pulls her closer and rests his head against her stomach, and she smiles down at him. Her hands move through his hair methodically, as one roams the top of his head while the other moves down to the nape of his neck. It’s still quiet in the apartment, but it’s peaceful now that the tension has broken.

“Is this what you need?” she asks softly. “Is this okay?”

Mitsuki nods affirmative against her.

“Good. This is good.” she reassures him as her hands move down to rub his shoulders.

She holds him for some time, silently comforting him as he relaxes in her arms. Her neck begins to hurt from looking down at him, but she doesn’t want to look elsewhere. Instead, she decides to readjust them to a more comfortable position. Rather than breaking their contact, she loops an arm beneath his leg and lifts him to her chest. He squirms as she turns them, but ultimately settles against her when she sits on the bed.

She feels him getting tense again when she pulls his head to rest against her collarbone, so she whispers reassurances into his ear.

“You’re safe here, Mitsuki. I’ve got you. You’re okay,” she promises as she traces slow circles into his back. He clings tightly to her, and she does her best to tell him without words that she is still here.

Mitsuki’s room has a beautiful view of the moon and stars on a cloudless night like tonight. It’s no wonder he was so engrossed in them when she arrived. She finds herself looking up to the night sky for answers as she holds her distraught friend. She’s not sure how long they’ve sat in silence like this now, but she’ll hold him until the sun rises if that’s what he wants.

“Sarada?” he asks, speaking for the first time since embracing her. She looks down to see him staring at the night sky. Maybe he’s searching them for answers, too.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you come here tonight?”

“I told you already, silly. I was worried about you,” she answers softly.

“But why?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows together. It’s a cute expression, she thinks, as she tries to find an answer to his question.

“Because…” she starts, “Well I haven’t ever had to put it into words before. Because I worry about people who are important to me.”

“That includes me?” he asks hesitantly. Sarada feels him tensing up again, the way that she always does when preparing herself for rejection. She puts a hand on his face and guides him to look up at her.

“Yes. You are so incredibly important to me, Mitsuki,” she whispers, as she looks him in the eyes. “Don’t you ever forget that, okay?”

She watches his eyes widen in surprise at her words, as a soft blush colors his cheeks. He pulls her tight once more and rests his head against her collarbone. She barely catches his whispered response in the still of the room.

“Okay, I won’t forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The genjutsu used on Mitsuki is Gengo's Demonic Illusion: Cajolery of Glamour from Shikamaru Hiden. It's the one he uses on Sai to brainwash him and stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Chapter 7: I'm here (for you) is a sequel to this one.


	7. I'm here (for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 6: Because you’re important (to me).
> 
> Team 7 is ambushed by revenge-seeking gangsters, and this time Sarada is caught in their dastardly genjutsu. Mitsuki rescues her, but it doesn’t go as smoothly as he hopes.
> 
> Featuring Boruto, Konohamaru, and angst.

“Hey these are the kids that got your brother, right boss? A shame we couldn’t split the other one up from their jonin,” the scrawy man says to his partner.

“No one can resist the sacred genjutsu of the Enlightened Ones forever,” the other man answers cryptically.

Mitsuki gasps in recognition. They apprehended two men from the Enlightened Ones Gang a few weeks back. The genjutsu user was powerful enough to trap him without weaving hand seals. He even required the aid of Sarada’s sharingan to release him.

“You deal with the girl, and let me handle the boy. He will come to fear our power,” he continues, as his lips curl into a cruel smile. Mitsuki smiles back, ready to meet the challenge, but he never gets the chance.

“I don’t think so!” Sarada shouts, leaping into the air between them. The furious expression on her face suggests that she has also deduced their connection to prior events. A few well-aimed shuriken immobilize the man assigned to deal with her as she dives toward the boss.

“Cha!” she exclaims as her chakra-infused fist collides with his chest.

Mitsuki hears glass shatter as the boss reels and falls to the ground. She must have broken something in his jacket, he thinks, as a dark stain spreads across the man’s clothing. He’s surprised to see Sarada fell to the ground as well, coughing and clutching at her throat.

“What the hell,” she mumbles between coughs. He dashes toward her, fearing she’s inhaled some concealed poison.

“Oh, it’s not so bad young Uchiha,” the man taunts, getting to his feet. At his words, Sarada’s body goes completely rigid. Too late, Mitsuki realizes that this man can employ the same genjutsu as their previous adversary.

“We just had to bring a little extra insurance for those sharingan of yours is all,” he explains, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Mitsuki is on top of him instantly, angrily delivering a knockout blow to the head. A swift kick renders the other assailant unconscious as well. He returns to Sarada’s side in no time, kneeling in front of her. A quick inspection reveals that she’s unharmed, aside from the genjutsu blocking her chakra pathways. He calms himself, and places a hand on her shoulder to free her.

Inestead, he finds himself in an unfamiliar room.

“I must have been pulled in. How unusual,” he thinks aloud as he looks around.

Everything about the room is slightly oversized, including the furniture. He steps through the doorway to find an entire oversized house, and searches for signs of Sarada. When he enters the kitchen, he hears soft sobbing from the entryway. There he finds a small child with red glasses and black hair who is unmistakably Sarada. She’s curled herself into a ball, and wedged into the corner between the entry door and a closet. Mitsuki extends his arm toward her, knowing the genjutsu should break if he can place a hand on her.

“Go away!” she shouts suddenly, brandishing a shoe at Mitsuki. She glares up at him with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Mitsuki weighs his options, wondering if he can just grab Sarada quickly to free her from the genjutsu. Ultimately, he decides against it without knowing the full effect it could have on her psyche later. Instead, he sits down on the floor across from her, finally eye level with the miniature Uchiha.

“It’s only me, Sarada. I’m here to help you,” he says slowly, trying for a diplomatic tone.

“Liar. You’re just like the rest of them!” she accuses, waving the shoe for emphasis.

“The rest of who?” Mitsuki asks curiously, looking around for signs of other people.

“You left me here! You left me just like mommy and daddy and everyone else!” she shouts, breaking into hysterical sobs afterward.

He reaches out instinctively, and notices that his clothes have changed to the purple robes he wore during his time with the fabrications of the Hidden Stone.

The meaning behind her words strikes him instantly. He left her behind, and there is nothing he can do to change that fact. He didn’t know that his leaving then had hurt her so much, because she had never mentioned to him. Swallowing down his guilt, Mitsuki puts the issues aside for later and returns to the task at hand.

“I’m here now, Sarada,” he says gently. “I want to help you. Please take my hand,” he asks, extending his palm toward her.

Instead of taking his hand, she jumps into his arms. He’s startled by the sudden change in heart, but Sarada sobs harder as she clings to him. Mitsuki closes his eyes and focuses on channeling his chakra as he wraps his arms around her.

When he opens his eyes, he’s back in the abandoned village where they were ambushed. He looks up at Sarada, who’s choking back tears. Although she’s a genin again, she looks more like the broken girl in the genjutsu than the fierce warrior he knows her to be. He closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around her as she begins to cry in earnest. Tears soak into his shirt, probably staining the fabric, but he ignores the dampness and pulls her closer. He rests a hand in her hair in an attempt to comfort her as she continues to shake.

Laughter off to his right draws his attention away from the girl in his arms. He turns to see Konohamaru-sensei and Boruto tying all four gang members to a post. Boruto catches his gaze and starts to walk toward them, but Mitsuki shakes his head. Thankfully, Boruto nods in understanding and returns to his task.

When the Leaf Police arrive to officially arrest their assailants, Team Konohamaru makes their way back to the village. Mitsuki keeps close to Sarada as they walk, watching her carefully for signs of distress. She’s insisted she’s feeling better now, and he wants to believe her, but she’s been uncharacteristically quiet so far. Konohamaru-sensei seems to have noticed too, and Mitsuki has caught him observing the both of them quietly. Boruto seems to have picked up on something as well, and talks more than usual to fill the silence.

“I just wish I could’ve fought that guy with you, ya know? I don’t really get much practice against genjutsu users,” he rambles on without the usual quips from Sarada to stop him.

Mitsuki turns to see Sarada clenching her fists silently, no doubt bothered by Boruto’s continued discussion of the topic.

“Big sis Mirai always says she’s too busy to train with me, and nobody else in the village really uses genjutsu. Aww man, it’s just not fair ya know! Twice we’ve fought these Enlightened One guys and I didn’t get to fight against a high level genjutsu like you did!”

“That’s enough, Boruto,” Mitsuki snaps. It’s effective; Boruto shuts up immediately at his sharp words. To his credit, Boruto seems to realize the boundary he’s overstepped, and mumbles an “I’m sorry,” beneath his breath as he scratches his head.

Silence prevailed for the remainder of their journey home.

* * *

It’s a busy night on the streets of Konoha, as villagers prepare for the coming thunderstorm. No one notices the boy scaling the apartment building against a blanket of grey storm clouds. Mitsuki slips into the open window effortlessly, surveying the dark apartment. A soft glow from the hall tells him that Sarada is in her bedroom, so he makes his way there.

There is no response when he knocks on her door, so he announces himself to the girl within.

“Sarada? It’s Mitsuki. I’m coming in,” he declares as he turns the doorknob.

As he steps in to the room, Sarada is absent from his vision. He can tell she’s in the room from her chakra signature alone, but finding her is another matter. A pile of blankets and pillows on her bed moves unnaturally, so he walks toward them.

Her face emerges from the blankets as he approaches, red and puffy from crying. She’s not wearing her signature glasses, and her hair sticks to her face in odd angles. “Hey,” she greets him hollowly when he reaches her side.

“What are you doing all alone in here?” he asks softly as he pushes the hair from her face. “You shouldn’t be alone tonight.”

“Momma had some emergencies at the hospital and didn’t come home tonight. And papa is…well you know,” she answers, choking back new tears.

She looks so broken and helpless in a way that Mitsuki has never seen before. He hates watching her hurt like this. The fact that he was one of the people who made her feel like this only upsets him more. He doesn’t know how to fix it, but at the very least he knows how to provide her with some comfort.

Mitsuki removes his shoes quickly, and then climbs into the bed beside her. The thick layer of blankets covering his legs are a sharp contrast to the cool wall at his back, as he makes himself comfortable.

“What are you doing?” Sarada squeaks as Mitsuki lifts her into his lap.

“Keeping you company,” he replies as he covers her with her blankets.

Her response is so quiet, he nearly misses it as she settles against him.

“Thank you,” she whispers into his shirt.

Tears fall despite her efforts to hold them in, so Mitsuki wipes them from her cheeks. That only makes them fall faster as sobs begin to rack her body. He holds her tight, tracing patterns into her back with his other hand, in his attempt at a soothing gesture. Eventually, her breathing evens out again. Small raindrops tap at her bedroom window, reflecting the tears of the girl inside.

“I’m sorry,” Mitsuki says abruptly, breaking the soft silence in the room.

“Sorry? For what?” Sarada asks hoarsely.

“I left. I ran away, and left you here,” he explains, and the words burn his throat as he says them. “I didn’t know how much that hurt you. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I’m sorry for doing so.”

“It’s okay Mitsuki,” she interjects.

“It’s not,” he argues, trying to find the words to explain how he feels. He needs her to understand him, no matter how hard it is to voice his thoughts.

“Sarada I can’t promise not to leave, but I won’t desert you again. I’ll always come back. Back to you. I swear it.”

“Mitsuki,” she gasps, looking up at him. Her cheeks are still puffy from crying, but the crimson blush that colors them are purely from his words.

“Don’t you ever forget that, okay?” he adds with a small smile. Her face lights up as she recognizes the words she said to him weeks ago when their roles were reversed.

“Okay. I won’t,” she answers, leaning against him with a small smile of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The liquid in the broken bottle was the perfume made from the flowers (from the Land of Silence) used to strengthen Gengo's genjutsu. I couldn't find a good way to make that more explicit in the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
